Water spray nozzles for use with water hoses are well known. Various nozzles are available including nozzles with multiple spray patterns and nozzles that may be used to mix various fluids or soluble powders with water supplied to the nozzle. Generally, these water spray nozzles include a trigger mechanism which is used to control a valve internal to the spray nozzle. When the trigger mechanism is not activated, the internal valve is shut (or closed) and no water is allowed to flow through the nozzle. Conversely, activation of the trigger mechanism opens the internal valve, and water is allowed to flow through the water spray nozzle.
Closure of the internal valve is typically effected by the provision of a biasing mechanism that operates against the disc of the valve, forcing the disc into sealing engagement with the seat of the valve when the trigger is not activated. Generally, the biasing mechanism forces the disc in the same direction that water moves through the water spray nozzle. Thus, the pressure of the water supplied to the water spray nozzle assists in ensuring that the internal valve does not allow any water to flow through the water spray nozzle until the trigger mechanism is activated.
To activate the trigger mechanism so as to allow water to flow through the water spray nozzle a trigger on the water spray nozzle is typically squeezed. This causes the disc of the internal valve to move directly away from the seat of the internal valve and toward the biasing mechanism and the source of the water. As the disc moves away from the seat of the internal valve, water is allowed to flow around the periphery of the disc and past the seat through the water spray nozzle.
While proving very effective in many respects, the above described internal valve design suffers certain limitations. As described above, the movement of the disc is directly away from the seat. Thus, the force applied to the disc must overcome the entire force of the water pressure and biasing mechanism acting against the disc. Of course, as the water pressure of the source increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to operate the trigger mechanism.
One approach used to overcome this limitation is to fashion the trigger mechanism as a class “1” lever. A class “1” lever has a fulcrum located between the load and the location on the lever where a user applies force. Thus, application of force in a first direction causes the load to move in a direction opposite the first direction. As applied to a water spray nozzle, a class “1” lever is created by placing a fulcrum on the trigger between the portion of the trigger that is grasped by the user and the portion of the trigger that is operably connected to a stem that is used to move the disc. A mechanical advantage is thus achieved, allowing a user to open the internal valve while using less force to activate the trigger mechanism.
Fashioning the trigger mechanism as a lever is very useful in allowing for opening of the internal valve of a water spray nozzle with a reduced amount of force. However, it is commonly desired to operate the water spray nozzle in a mode other than fully open or fully shut. Positioning of the internal valve to a position intermediate the fully opened and fully shut positions is frequently desired so as to govern the force and/or volume of the water exiting the water spray nozzle. Governing of the force of the exiting water is desired because a spray pattern at a given water pressure that provides a gentle spray when the spray is directed at a plant that is ten feet away from a user may provide a torrential blast of water when that same spray is directed at a plant that is two feet away from the user. The blast of water can result in damage to the plant and may splash the user. Similarly, when a specific amount of water is desired to be provided to the plant, a user may desire a slower flow of water to better determine when sufficient water has been supplied to the plant.
However, even in water spray nozzles having a trigger in the form of a class “1” lever, the stem that is used to move the disc away from the seat generally operates to move the disc off of the seat in a uniform fashion forming a gap between the disc and seat around the entire periphery of the disc. Thus, when a user applies sufficient force to the trigger mechanism to move the disc off of the seat, a gap of a relatively large area is rapidly realized between the disc and the seat, allowing a large volume of water to flow through the water spray nozzle. This makes the volume of water passing through the water spray nozzle very difficult to manage. It would be beneficial if the effective cross section of the internal valve were reduced, particularly at lower flow rates.
Additionally, the generation of a large gap between the disc and the seat results in an abrupt drop in the pressure applied to the disc by the pressure of the water source acting against the disc. Thus, once the seal between the seat and disc is broken, a user is typically not able to react quickly enough in reducing the pressure applied to the trigger mechanism to avoid fully opening the internal valve or at least opening the internal valve beyond the position desired. Accordingly, even when a user desires to place the internal valve in an intermediate position, the internal valve is typically opened beyond the desired position, and then the user attempts to adjust the force applied to the trigger mechanism to reduce the water flow to the desired amount. It would be beneficial if the reduction in pressure applied to the disc by the water source pressure and biasing mechanism were less severe.
What is needed is a water spray nozzle that allows a user to easily open an internal valve so as to allow water to flow through the water spray nozzle, while ensuring a tight fit between the disc and seat of an internal valve when the trigger mechanism of the water spray nozzle is in the closed position. What is further needed is a water spray nozzle with an internal valve that is easily positioned to an intermediate position.